Zap
by Live In Fantasy
Summary: Selphie had found an interesting game. A game called Zap and spilled it into the school. Too bad, Roxas is the victim! Namixas


Zap

By: Live in Fantasy

It was just another day at Destiny High. Just another boring day, "Day after another darn day" as Tidus refers to it. Well today, however is interesting as Selphie got a 'Zappy' Idea. It all happened last night when Selphie was chatting with her cousin:

SugarHyper: Hey cuz! Wazzap at the desert?

Albhedprincess: It was humiliating! . Ooooh!!

SugarHyper: What happened?

Albhedprincess: U know how I'm the new kid a few weeks ago right? Well, there's this game called 'Zap'

SugarHyper: Sounds fun!

Albhedprincess: No it isn't! Yuffie wrote Zap on my hand and she sez I have to hug everyone who sez my name!!

SugarHyper: Whoa!

Albhedprincess: I know! But since I have the most luck, people knew I got 'Zapped'

SugarHyper: COOL! I could get this to school, does it always have to be 'hug everyone'?

Albhedprincess: Don't think so…

SugarHyper: Great! Bye, Rikku!

Albhedprincess: No, wait!!

SugarHyper logged out.

Selphie squealed and went to sleep

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" she thought.

Today is tomorrow and Selphie being Selphie, the whole school knows about the game...And it's only 10:45 am.

Right, besides that… Roxas was having a very nice day until lunch. You see, he was in a group, a very large group. There was Sora, Riku, Tidus, Wakka, Hayner, Pence, he, Kairi, Namine, Selphie and Olette.

"I wish it would rain…"Namine sat beside him

He smiled at her. They were best friends since forever. And he may admit, he may have a little more feeling for her. He remembered the people who'd say 'You two look cute together' or 'When are you going to hook up?'

"Why?"

"I think I'm ready to draw the rain"

"I'm sure you'll do great just like your other drawings"

Roxas noticed there was tint of pink on her face, "Thanks. Um, have you heard about zap?"

"Zap?"

The whole table/group/friends looked at him as if he's stupid

"Yes, Zap!" The girls joined in

Selphie took his hand, "Marker"

They giggled and the boys snickered behind his back

"W-Whoa…what's going on?" A little tension got to him

Selphie wrote on his palm with black marker. The words 'Zap' written.

Then she whispered in Roxas' ear, "You have to say 'I love you' when someone says your name"

"What?!" Roxas jerked back

Selphie pulled his ear back, "Ok, your infamous nicknames and you are not supposed to tell you got zapped!"

The girls crowded around Selphie and the boys crowded around Roxas.

"What did you tell him?" They asked

"What did she tell you?" They asked

"Simple!" Selphie declared, "He got zapped, real good!"

"Oh no…" Wakka shook his head

"Could somebody tell me what the heck 'zap' is supposed to mean?" He demanded

"Dude, when you have the words zap on your hand then you have to do what the person who zapped you told you to do"

"No, no, no!" Roxas slammed his forehead on the lunch table

"There, there cousin" Sora patted his shoulder

"Quick, try and wash it off!" Riku suggested

"Nuh-uh-uh!" Kairi wagged her finger, "It was permanent marker"

"Well, you know he's not gonna do whatever you told him to do, Selph" Namine said

"If he cares about his reputation then he has to. The school knows about it. Face it, Rox_ie_" Then Selphie paused

"Mmmmph mmph " Roxas mumbled, grudgingly

"He agreed! It's settled then!" Selphie clapped her hands

The whole day went by without total humiliation. Nobody knew except Sora…

"What the heck?!"

He grumbled, "I…love…you…"

A few minutes of staring and it clicked together when he saw the 'zap' sign

"Oh, I get ya!" Sora laughed, "yeah, yeah, I won't tell. Love ya too, cousin"

"Grr….."

Olette….

"You totally cheated on the test!" Roxas yelled at her A+ in History

"Did not!" Olette snatched it back

"Did too!" Hayner replied

"Or maybe you're too much of a teacher's pet that Mr. Valentine didn't need to fail you" Roxas countered

"Well unlike you, I studied, Rox-_anne_!"

He sighed, "I love you…"

Hayner's mouth was shaped like an 'o' and Olette failed to stifle a giggle

"Selphie was right!"

"Shut it…and close it Hayner. We all know you like Olette" Then he lost 5 five brain cells that moment

And maybe Seifer…

"What's up down there, Ruck_sack_?" Seifer blocked Roxas' locker

It was to his horror. Another nickname! From Seifer even!

"Reputation, reputation, reputation, Roxas. It's all business" he thought to himself

"…Mmph you!" then he ran for his life.

Finally school's over

"Finally, jail is over!" Roxas rejoiced, punching the air

"Ah, he's happy cause the 'Zap' effect, ya?" Wakka smirked

"Gotta go, I'm going with Kai today" Sora waved, "Bye!"

"Oh, shoot! Selphie is gonna kill me! See ya!" Tidus ran off

"Yeah, well, what about you Roxas?"

"I'm gonna meet Namine-"

"Knew it," Riku ruffled his hair, "Say bye to your girlfriend for me"

"She isn't my girlfriend!" He shouted as they walked away

He found Namine about to walk out of the library with a bunch of books.

"Namine!"

She turned around, "Oh, hi Roxas. What are you doing here? Have a test?"

"No, just came to walk you home. Need some help with that?"

"Aren't you nice to me today? Walking me home, wanting to carry my books"

"Aren't I always nice?" He pretended to look hurt, "I'm offended, Nam_ie_"

Namine grunted and continued to walk, "Well I'm sorry and you know that I hate that name, _Roxie_!"

Silence…

"I love you"

Namine stopped in her tracks. What did Roxas say?

She turned around, "Wh-what did you say?"

He approached her, "I love you Namine"

"…I-I…"

"Hey Roxas!" Selphie and Tidus came out of nowhere, "How was your day? Anyone weird out by your Zap?"

"Z-Zap?" Namine asked

"Yeah, since it's the end of the day I'll tell ya!"

"Selphie, not now!"

"Come on, Rox!"

"I…" He sighed deeply, "I love you"

"I don't understand" Namine put her books on the ground

"He says 'I love you' every time someone says his nicknames" Tidus explained

"Oh…" She picked up her books, "I see, um, I'll…see you all on Monday"

Then she walked (Ran) back.

"Namine!"

"Gee, Rox, what's with her?"

"Ugh! It's all because of your stupid game!"

Then Roxas went after Namine. She wasn't there anymore. So he went to her house.

He knocked on the door and Kairi answered

"Hm? Hello Roxas"

"Hi Kairi, is Namine there?"

"No, I'm sorry"

"You sure?"

"Yes. Goodbye, Roxas"

Before Roxas could say something, Kairi closed the door. His head dropped as he started to go home.

"Thanks, Kairi" Namine said when she got back to the living room

Her sister sighed, "You can't avoid him forever"

"It's…Just so mean, y'know? He could've told me right after he said it"

"But then that's breaking the rules of Zap"

"Kairi, would you lose Sora or your reputation?"

She blushed, "…I…I don't want to lose Sora"

"See? Then it means Roxas would rather have his reputation than a friend"

"I guess you're right" They turned their attention back to the T.V.

A little later, Kairi's phone rang

"Hello?"

"Hi, Kai"

"Hi Sora! What's up?"

Namine smiled at her sister's excitement. She always imagined that someday Kairi and Sora might get married.

"Is Namie there?"

"Oh, Namine?" Kairi looked at her sister

Namine waved her hands and shook her head, "No!" she shouted silently

"Sorry, Sora. She isn't here. I'm…about to call her right now"

"No use, Kai. Don't lie to me. You know I hate that"

"Sorry. She's here but-"

"'Don't tell my cousin because she doesn't want to talk to him 'cause he did something wrong'" He stated matter-of-factly

"Wow, you're right. How?"

He chuckled, "You did that to me the last 3 months, remember?"

"Y-you remembered?"

"'Course I do, Kai. I had to bug you until you forgive me"

Namine sighed as the conversation begins to bore her. Those two needed to confess fast.

Saturday afternoon:

"Aw, man!"

"What is it, Sora?" Roxas asked, annoyed

"You've been in a bad mood since yesterday. Talk to Namine and just tell her how you feel"

"Do you have to be a sap 50 of your life?"

Sora sighed, "Why do I even bother? Oh, by the way, it's raining so don't go outside"

_"I wish it would rain…"_

"Rain!"

"Roxas where are you going?"

"Namine said she's going to draw the rain. That gives me a chance to talk to her!"

He grabbed his coat and skateboard

"Once you get near her house, walk your way there, she'll hear the noise"

"Gotcha"

When he got there, he hid his skate board in some bushes and walked quietly. Namine was there, sitting on the porch, trying to draw the rain. She softly hummed to herself as she drew.

_Snap!_

Roxas stood still after he stepped on a twig. He stood completely still when she spotted him. She turned away, about to go inside her house

"Namine, wait!"

Namine turned back, "What is it, Roxas?"

"I'm sorry. I should have tried to erase the zap mark on my hand"

"Idiot!" He scolded himself in his head

"Is that all?"

"N-No…" He climbed up the steps, "I meant what I said… Despite the zap thing…"

The heat went rushing up to his face.

"Well thank you, Roxas. Are you finished?"

"Y-Yeah…are we still friends?"

"No"

"O-ok" Roxas winced and hung his head

"Oh well," He thought, "Can't blame her for being made at me…"

"…We're more" She added at the last second

"Oh, oka- Wait, what?"

"I love you, Roxas" She smiled and hugged him

"I love you too, Namine. No Zaps this time"

* * *

...Not as great as I hope it would be. Hopefully, you readers enjoyed it. Review or not to review, that's your choice. Inspired by what my cousin told me a few weeks ago about his day. 


End file.
